Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur
The Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into either a lemur hybrid or a full lemur at will, making the user a Lemur Human (狐猿人間 , Kitsunezaru Nengai). It was eaten by Kenny, the cabin boy of the Blue Wonder Pirates after he found it while in the midst of starving to death. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of the fruit is that it grants the user an enhanced climbing and leaping ability. As lemurs are capable of jumping from tree to tree, the user of this fruit will gain such ability by transforming into either a partial or full lemur form. Although they are four-legged animals, lemurs are able to temporarily balance on their hind legs to jump. In a hybridized form, the user may be able to stand as they normally would be able to while possessing this enhanced leaping skill. As lemur's aren't very large animals nor are they strong when compared to the likes of a bear or tiger, the lemur transformation isn't naturally attuned for strength but for evasiveness and stealth. The user of this fruit is susceptible to strong hits and may even be more likely to sustain mortal injury due to the smaller size they obtain during a full transformation. Whether they are in a full form of a hybridized form, the user of this fruit will attain several beneficial characteristics that are unique to lemurs. First, the user obtains a reflective layer behind the retina of their eyes which grants them enhanced vision at night - a skill which the average human does not have. Noticeably sharper comb-like teeth are also attained which make biting more effective. Claws also sprout from the fingers. They are not especially large but are enough for weak slashing attacks. Usage As mentioned before, the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur is not a fruit decided to enhance the user's offensive combat capabilities. With the fruit's species being an omnivore, combat capabilities are not as necessary as seen with Carnivorous Zoan. The Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur is ideally geared towards evasiveness and stealth. The user can take advantage of the fruit's newly granted abilities in a number of supplementary ways. Able to climb trees with the advanced prowess that can only be found in an ape, the user can ascend up trees or other high posts faster and more efficiently to avoid attack. The biggest skill granted by this fruit is the enhanced leaping ability. The user can leap to cover a good amount of distance while on the ground while also being able to leap from tree to tree. Ergo, the user can mount a proper escape while either on the ground or in trees. When it comes to stealth, the user can use their ability to climb and jump to quietly stage surveillance. As the lemur is a smaller primate, the user will also be able to fit in a variety of tight spots while fully transformed. Because of their long, padded hands and feet, lemurs also possess a better natural grip than that of humans. The user will able to latch themselves onto unstable perches such as tree branches for a longer period of time. When it comes to surveillance purposes, the user will be able to main a specific position for quite awhile. If needed to be, they can move quickly to another point from which they can stage their surveillance. The night vision increases the user's field of sight while in the darkness, decreasing their targets chances of using the darkness as a cover. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Blue Wonder Pirates Category:One Piece: Beyond the Horizon